False Memory
by 226IM-Used
Summary: "Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu menderita, Sasuke." - SxN


"Sasuke – Sasuke … dengarkan aku Sasuke…" katanya sambil berlutut dan memeluk kaki Sasuke. "Tolong dengarkan aku, Sasuke. Biarkan Menma tetap bersamaku, Sasuke…" ia memeluknya dengan erat dan menangis mengalirkan air matanya dengan deras ketika lelaki raven itu menggendong anaknya yang terus berteriak memanggil namanya.

Sasuke berbalik, "Kau menyembunyikan ini dariku, Naruto? Setelah sekian lama?" Sasuke memejamkan matanya tidak bergeming. Lalu melepaskan kedua kungkungan tangan itu dari dirinya.

"Sasuke dengarkan aku, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Menma, Sasuke." Dia masih bersimpuh. Ia berlutut sambil memeluk dirinya. Air matanya terus mengalir. Ada kesakitan di safir tersebut. "Aku mohon, Sasuke. Tolong aku. Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Sasuke? Kau dulu tidak menginginkannya, Sasuke." Naruto menangis memeluk tubuhnya. "Tolong jangan lakukan ini padaku, Sasuke."

Pria raven itu hanya memejamkan matanya dan berjalan perlahan. Mengisyaratkan pada kedua _bodyguard_ -nya untuk membawa Menma masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Tou – san! Tou – san! Paman Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan padaku! Tolong lepaskan aku, biarkan aku dengan tou – sanku!" berontaknya. Sasuke menatap Menma sebentar.

"Cepat bawa dia, kita kehabisan waktu."

"Sasuke… tolong Sasuke…" Naruto berdiri dan berlari ke arah Menma. "Kembalikan anakku! Kembalikan anakku!" Naruto menarik-narik Menma dari tangan _bodyguard_ milik Sasuke. "kembalikan anakku! Jangan menyentuhnya!" katanya lagi sambil menangis.

"Menyingkir, Naruto!" kata Sasuke yang tak mau kalah, lalu ia menahan Naruto. Para _bodyguard_ membawa lari Menma ke lantai dasar dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil.

"MENMA! MENMA!" Naruto memberontak. Tangannya di tahan oleh Sasuke. "Sasuke! Tolong lepaskan aku! Kembalikan Menma, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dia. Tolong kembalikan dia…" Naruto meraung dan terduduk lemah. Ia sudah lelah dengan permainan Sasuke selama ini. Mati-matian ia menghidupi Menma ketika Sasuke mengusirnya dari rumah karena istri pertamanya yang memfitnahnya.

Para tetangga mulai keluar dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. ia memohon pada siapapun untuk membantunya membawa Menmanya dan hanya diberi tatapan iba padanya. Siapa yang ingin mencampuri urusan jika bersangkutan dengan "Uchiha"? jika tidak ingin namamu tercoret dari seluruh perusahaan dan tempat ketenagakerjaan.

Sasuke berjalan angkuh tidak perduli dengan perubahan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba diam.

"NARUTO-SAN!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak. Sasuke menoleh dan tak mendapati Naruto disana. Lalu terdengar bunyi alarm mobil dan suara pecahan kaca dengan debuman yang keras. Menma berteriak keras memanggil 'tou—san! Tou-san! Tou-san! Ini Menma! Tou-san mengapa berdarah!'. Jantung Sasuke seperti terjatuh dari tempatnya. Ia berjalan pelan mendekati pinggir balkon rumah sewaan kumuh itu. Bertabrakan dengan beberapa orang yang berlarian turun kebawah sambil menelpon _ambulance._ Matanya membesar ketika melihat tubuh Naruto dipelukkan Menma. Menatapnya dengan senyum, menandakan ia menang, lalu perlahan safir itu kehilangan cahayanya dan tertutup rapat. Sasuke terdiam dan matanya mengeluarkan air riak.

—ia tak sanggup melihat ini. Melihat Naruto tergeletak dibawah sana.

"NARUTO!" teriaknya lalu berlari ke arah lantai dasar tempat Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

 **(Mikoharu note: bl, not for straight, bashing character (lulz), please review. Ah, do not copy this story. Keseluruhan atau setengahnya sama saja :[)**

.

.

.

Menma masih menangis di pelukan Sasuke. Ia menangis sesegukan. Sasuke menepuk-nepuk punggung Menma lembut. Bau-bauan rumah sakit sedikit menusuk hidungnya. Sasuke tidak suka tempat ini, tempat perpisahan dengan ibu dan juga istri pertamanya.

"Paman, mengapa tou-san melakukan itu? Tou-san tidak mau melihat ku? Apa tou-san membenci ku?" anak berusia 7 tahun itu berkata sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak, sayang. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

"tou-san bilang, jika aku masih bermain dengan paman, tou-san akan marah dan tidak mau berbicara pada ku. Tou-san bilang, jika aku masih bertemu dengan paman, ia akan mengurungku di kamar. Tapi aku melanggar semuanya dan mengajak paman ke rumah kami." Menma berkata sambil sesegukan. Sasuke memandang anak itu dan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Tidak, tou-san tidak membencimu atau marah padamu. Tou-san marah pada paman." Kata Sasuke. Menma memandangnya.

"Kenapa tou-san marah pada paman? Padahal tou-san tidak kenal paman."

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Ia menepuk pelan kepala surai raven di depannya. "Menma duduk disini dulu, ya. Paman akan belikan minuman hangat untuk Menma." Kata Sasuke. Menma mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Sasuke menyandarkan pandangannya ke arah _vending machine_. Memasukkan uang koin dan memilih susu hangat dan kopi pahit hangat. Matanya tertuju pada lemon tea hangat disana.

Naruto sangat menyukainya.

Lemon tea – karena benda itu pertama kali ia dan Sasuke bertemu. Sakura juga menyukai lemon tea hangat. Ia memejamkan matanya. Mengingat kembali kata-kata terakhir Sakura sebelum dia menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

 _ **[flashback]**_

" _Sasuke, tolong cari naruto."_ nama itu kembali keluar dari surai pink di depannya. _"Cari dia entah bagaimana pun caranya, Sasuke."_ Sakura menitikkan air mata.

" _Untuk apa mencari si brengsek itu, hah?"_ Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kesal. _"Tidak sudi pun aku melihat dirinya."_ Kata Sasuke sambil merutuki Naruto.

" _Sasuke, dengarkan aku."_ Jeda sebentar. _"Sasuke, Naruto… sebenarnya tidak bersalah atas apapun yang terjadi saat itu, Sasuke."_

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna, _"apa maksudmu, Sakura?"_

Tangan kurus Sakura memeluk tubuh ringkihnya. _"Dia tidak bersalah atas apapun yang terjadi saat itu, Sasuke. Dia tidak bersalah apa-apa. Aku… aku hanya takut mengakuinya dan takut kehilanganmu, Sasuke."_ Sakura menangis sesegukan. Bibir pucatnya bergetar. _"Bukan dia yang mendorong kaa-san, Sasuke. Tapi, aku."_

Tubuh Sasuke hambruk seketika. Ia memandang nanar pada lantai keramik dibawahnya. _"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"_ ia menanyakannya lagi. Ia yakin otaknya itu sedang salah menafsirkan semua perkataan Sakura.

" _itu benar, Sasuke. Aku – aku yang mendorong kaa-san. Aku tidak sengaja, Sasuke! Percayalah! Saat itu – saat itu aku bertengkar dengan Naruto. tidak terima saat ia menunjukkan hasil test pack miliknya pada kami, Sasuke. Aku takut ketika kau mengetahui ini, kau lebih memperhatikannya, Sasuke. Aku takut kasih sayangmu tidak sama lagi Sasuke. Lihat! Lihat aku Sasuke! Aku yang bahkan wanita sempurna tidak bisa hamil Sasuke karena penyakit ini."_ Air matanya mengalir deras.

" _test pack? Apa maksud semua ini, Sakura?"_ Sasuke berharap semua yang dipikirkannya adalah omong kosong Sakura belaka.

" _Saat kau mengusirnya, ia sedang hamil, Sasuke. Maafkan aku…"_ dan selanjutnya perkataan Sakura menjadi semakin jauh dan jauh.

 _ **[end flashback]**_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak bisa membenci Sakura – wanita yang harusnya ia benci karena membunuh ibunya, walaupun dalam konteks tidak sengaja. Tapi mengapa ia bisa dengan teganya membenci Naruto?

—ia sadar, dari dulu ia tidak pernah mencintai Naruto.

Ibunya memaksanya menikah dengan Naruto karena pesan dari mendiang temannya, Kushina – ibu Naruto. Dulu ia tidak pernah menyukai pria _blonde_ itu. Tidak pernah menyukai senyumnya dan suara cemprengnya yang terus-terusan memanggilnya.

Ia tidak pernah suka.

Tetapi, itu semua berubah sejak beberapa minggu setelah pria _blonde_ itu pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka. Semua yang ada dirumah itu menjadi dingin dan terlalu kaku. Sakura pun menjadi pendiam dan terkadang menangis. Entah saat itu ia menangisi ibunya atau menangisi Naruto yang telah ia fitnah dengan kejamnya. Semuanya menjadi tak semestinya ketika Naruto meninggalkan rumah itu tanpa membawa apapun.

Ia menyisir pelan rambutnya kebelakang. Membawa minuman itu dan berjalan kembali ke arah Menma duduk.

.

.

.

 **(Mikoharu note: bl, not for straight, bashing character (lulz), please review. Ah, do not copy this story. Keseluruhan atau setengahnya sama saja :[)**

.

.

.

"Kondisinya sudah stabil, tuan Uchiha." Dokter berkata pada Sasuke yang menggendong Menma yang tertidur di pelukkannya. "Beruntung saat terjatuh organ vitalnya tidak terganggu. Hanya beberapa luka di bagian kepala dan patah tulang dibagian kaki dan tangan, sudah bisa teratasi dan menunggu proses penyembuhan saja." Dokter itu menjelaskan lagi pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk. "Mungkin kami-sama melindunginya saat ia terjatuh, tuan Uchiha. Berterima kasihlah pada-Nya."kata dokter itu lalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pelan tubuh Menma yang menggeliat tidak tenang sambil bergumam tentang Naruto. ia menghela nafas ketika tau Naruto dalam keadaan yang stabil.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara itu. Kakaknya Itachi berjalan dengan tubuh gontai ke arah Sasuke. Sedikit lelah karena kerjaan yang menumpuk, Sasuke tiba-tiba menelpon dengan background suara Menma yang menangis. Itachi langsung buru-buru menyelesaikannya dan pergi setelah Sasuke bercerita apa yang terjadi.

"Aniki…" Sasuke mendesah pelan. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan tubuh Menma yang gelisah, kemudian tubuh itu kembali relaks seperti sedia kala.

"Bagaimana dengannya?" kata Itachi yang menatap Sasuke lalu menatap tubuh kecil Menma bergantian. "Dia Menma?" kata Itachi menepuk pelan surai raven Menma. Sasuke mengangguk. Itachi tersenyum ketika merasakan halusnya rambut menma.

"Naruto sudah stabil. Kata dokter sebentar lagi dia akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap."

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan administrasinya, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau istirahatlah, Sasuke. Biar aku yang menggendong Menma sementara." Kata Itachi sambil mengambil Menma dari pelukkannya. "Keponakanku…" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum dan memandangi wajah manis Menma. "Ia seperti Naruto ya, Sasuke." Ucapnya lalu mengelus surai hitam Menma.

—ya, Itachi sangat mendambakan kehadiran anak kecil yang berlarian di rumah itu setelah Naruto pergi. Naruto biasanya membuat hidup rumah megah itu dengan celotehannya. ' _Naruto itu seperti anak kecil yang senang berceloteh, sedikit membuatku terhibur setelah pulang kerja.'_ Ucapnya saat berbicara pada Sasuke yang hanya dibalasi dengan 'hn' khas Uchiha. Itu dulu tapi…

"Apa kau sudah mengabari otou-san, Sasuke?"

Sasuke diam. Lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, aku belum mengabar otou-san." Jawab Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas. "otou-san masih mempercayai bahwa Naruto mendorong kaa-san hingga meninggal, aniki." Ia meremat helaian ravennya. "Dan ketika aku menjelaskan bahwa Sakura-lah yang mendorongnya walau tidak sengaja, ia malah membentakku karena mencari-cari alasan pada orang yang sudah meninggal."

Itachi ikut menghela nafas. Ia kebingungan tentang semua ini. Ya tak salah sebenarnya ayahnya mengatakan itu. Posisi Sasuke pada saat menjelaskan itu sangat menggantung, antara ya dan tidak.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka. Dua orang perawat mendorong ranjang elektrik ***1** ke luar dari sana. Sasuke buru-buru mendatangi mereka.

"Apa ia akan dipindahkan?" ucapnya. Keduanya mengangguk.

"Mari ikut kami ke ruang inap pasien." Ucap salah satunya, lalu mendorong kembali ranjang itu. Sasuke dan Itachi mengikuti keduanya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Menma terbangun beberapa saat yang lalu. Anak itu masih terisak ketika melihat ayahnya terbalut dengan perban. Itachi menenangkan Menma yang saat itu dipeluknya.

"Menma anak baik, okay?" ucapnya lalu mengecup lembut keningnya. "Tou-san Menma tidak marah pada Menma. " Itachi menenangkan Menma. Ia melirik jam. Sudah jam 10 malam.

KRUYUUUKKK~~~

Kedua Uchiha dewasa itu menatap Menma. Yang di tatap hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di bahu Itachi.

"Menma lapar?"

Ia mengangguk pelan. Matanya masih berkaca-kaca.

"Menma makan dulu, ya?" kata Itachi. Menma menggeleng. "Kenapa?" Itachi bertanya lembut.

"Menma masih khawatir tentang tou-san, paman." Katanya. Itachi gemas dengan pipi gembul Menma dan cara bicaranya. Terkadang dewasa dengan menyebutkan "aku" dan terkadang bersikap manja seperti anak-anak dengan menyebut "Menma" ketika membahas Naruto.

"Menma harus makan dulu, biar kuat." Kata Itachi. "Tou-san Menma sudah ada paman Sasuke yang menjaganya. Nanti kalau Menma sakit dan tidak mau makan, tou-san Menma sedih loh, dan dia tidak mau bangun." Ucap Itachi sambil menghapus pelan air mata Menma.

"Menma akan makan. Menma akan makan sebanyak apapun itu, jika bisa membuat tou-san bangun, paman." Menma menatap Itachi dalam. "Menma hanya mau tou-san bangun dan minta maaf pada tou-san, paman." Ucapnya sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Menma… Dengar paman…"Itachi mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Menma. "tousan Menma tidak marah pada Menma. Menma anak baik. Menma anak yang pintar seperti papa Menma."

"Paman Itachi mengenal papa ***2** Menma?"

Itachi cukup tau bahwa Naruto tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Sasuke. Ia hanya tersenyum menatap Menma.

"Papa Menma… Paman mengenalnya… Mengenalnya lebih dari apapun."

"Menma mau bertemu papa Menma."

Sasuke menoleh ke Menma yang berlawanan arah dengannya. Itachi menatap Sasuke, lalu tersenyum. Sasuke membalik badannya kembali ke arah Naruto, lalu mencium lembut keningnya yang tertutup perban sambil terus berucap: "terima kasih sudah memperjuangkan Menma, sayang…"

"Nanti paman akan pertemukan Menma dengan Papa Menma, okay? Sekarang kita pergi makan dulu ya? Menma mau makan apa? Menma bisa makan apa saja yang Menma suka."

"tou-san suka ramen. Menma sedikit menyukai ramen, tapi Menma tidak suka rasa asin." Ucapnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Gemas. "Menma suka es krim, tapi tousan selalu marah ketika Menma makan es krim kebanyakan. Menma mau makan _yakisoba_ aja, paman."

"Baiklah, kita makan yakisoba terenak di Konoha!" kata Itachi yang menggandeng Menma. "Sas, aniki pergi dulu." Ucapnya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

2 minggu pasca operasi, Naruto mulai tersadar. Samar-samar ia mengingat semua yang terjadi mengapa ia merasakan sakit diseluruh badannya, tapi nihil. Tidak ada satupun ingatan yang nyangkut di kepalanya. Anehnya, ia juga tidak marah ketika ia melihat Sasuke. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, ia mengamuk ketika melihat Sasuke datang kerumahnya. Malahan Naruto bertanya apa yang terjadi dengannya dan kemana si kecil Menma? Dan berkata terakhir kali yang dia ingat sebelum tubuhnya sakit adalah Menma yang berlari memeluknya sambil menangis.

Sasuke bertanya tentang beberapa hal. Dan dijawab bukan sesuai dengan apa yang mereka lalui sebelumnya.

Sasuke dulu selalu memarahinya – berbeda dengan cerita yang diceritakan Naruto. dengan suara seraknya Naruto berkata: "Apa yang kau katakan, Sasuke? Bukankah kita keluarga yang cukup harmonis?"

Lalu ke pertanyaan selanjutnya, tentang test pack dan Sakura – Naruto hanya menjawab : "Sakura? Haruno Sakura? Teman SMA kita dulu, Sasuke? Bukankan dia menikah dengan pria yang bernama Sai itu? Dan ya, aku memberi taunya tentang kehamilanku."

Sasuke yang kebingungan pun memanggil dokter.

.

.

.

"Tuan Uzumaki sepertinya mengalami amnesia ringan." Dokter itu menjelaskan. "Ah… mungkin dibagian sini mendapat benturan yang cukup keras, walaupun tidak membahayakan nyawanya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ingatannya yang saya ceritakan, Dokter? " Dokter itu tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

"Tuan Uzumaki terlalu shock. Dia terlalu shock dengan semua ini dan tidak terima atas apa yang terjadi. Terkadang di beberapa kasus, pasien seperti ini membuat memori idamannya sendiri ***3**."

"Apa tidak apa-apa, dokter?" dokter tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti ingatannya akan pulih seiring dengan sembuhnya luka yang dialaminya."

.

.

.

 **(Mikoharu note: bl, not for straight, bashing character (lulz), please review. Ah, do not copy this story. Keseluruhan atau setengahnya sama saja :[)**

.

.

.

"Suke~ aku merindukan Menma…" suara cempreng yang serak itu agak mengganggu pendengaran Sasuke. Sudah dari sejam sejak ia bangun, Naruto merengek ingin bertemu Menma. Sasuke yang mengupas apel itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"Nanti Menma akan datang, Naruto. Sekarang makan buah dulu, ya. Biar ada energi." Katanya lagi sambil memotong apel utuh itu menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Sasuke, aku ingin Menma." Katanya lagi dengan suara cempreng seraknya. Sasuke menghela nafas dan menghubungi Itachi dan mengatakan untuk membawa Menma setelah pulang sekolah. "Aku dah menelpon aniki untuk membawa Menma setelah pulang sekolah. Puas kan? Sekarang makan."

Naruto menurutinya walau dengan wajah yang terlipat seperti kertas kusut.

.

.

.

"Tousan!" teriak Menma yang tak kalah cemprengnya dari Naruto. Sasuke menutup telinganya. Berharap gendang telinganya tidak pecah setelah ini.

Naruto sumringah menatap Menma yang berlari ke arahnya. Kaki dan tangannya di gips, ia sedikit merasa sedih.

"Maaf ya, Menma. Tousan tidak bisa memelukmu karena ini." Sambil memperlihatkan tangan dan kakinya. Menma terdiam, beberapa saat kemudian termenung. Naruto yang memahami Menma luar dalam, tau bahwa Menma sedang sedih.

"Menma kenapa? Cerita sama tousan." Menma menggeleng pelan. Lalu ia mendekatkan tubuh kecilnya ke sisi Naruto.

"Menma mau tousan cepat sembuh, biar Menma bisa main lagi sama tousan ke pantai." Ucap Menma. Terlihat air mata dipelupuk matanya. "Menma minta maaf karena Menma tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika tousan terjatuh." Ucapnya. Naruto tersenyum melihat ketulusan anaknya.

"Menma masih kecil. Menma harus berjanji ya sama tousan. Cepat besar dan lindungi tousan ya, Menma?" Naruto tersenyum lalu mengaduh ketika senyumnya kelewat lebar. Menma tertawa.

"Tousan kayak mumi, loh!" ucapnya lagi. Naruto ber- _pout_ ria. "Tousan harus segera sembuh. Menma kangen tousan."

.

.

.

Tiga minggu berlalu, semua perban yang menutupi tubuh Naruto sudah dilepas secara total dan tersisa hanya gips yang melindungi tangan kanan dan kedua kakinya.

"Sasuke. Punggungku gatal." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas ketika Naruto memerintahnya. "Kekiri sedikit, Sasuke!". Dan selanjutnya, "Lembutlah sedikit, Sasuke!"

"Hey, jabrik kuning. Berhentilah menyuruhku seperti pembantumu." Kata Sasuke sedikit kesal. Masa ganteng-ganteng gini disuru garuk punggung suaminya itu? Dihadapan orang-orang lagi. Apalagi beberapa orang ada yang menertawakannya. Beruntung orang-orang disana tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto, karena saat menikah, Mikoto memutuskan untuk membuat acara kecil-kecilan saja yang hanya dihadiri keluarga terdekat.

"Hehehe…" si _blonde_ tersenyum. "Suke… aku ingin bertemu kaa-san."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan mendorong kursi roda Naruto. Naruto memandangnya bingung. "ada apa?"

Sasuke memandangnya teduh. _'ia benar-benar melupakan semua kejadian itu…'_. Lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa. Aku akan mengantarkan mu pada kaa-san."

.

.

.

Air mata Naruto tidak berhenti mengalir ketika ia melihat nisan yang ada didepannya. Mengapa, kenapa dan kapan mertuanya itu meninggal ia tau sama sekali.

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatnya, Naruto…" sasuke memegang bahu Naruto. "kau tidak perlu berusaha mengingatnya…". Ucapnya lagi. _'ya, biarkan itu menjadi kenangan yang terkubur bersama memori waktu, Naruto. karena saat kau mengingat semuanya, kau akan menyesali semua yang terjadi, Naruto."_

.

.

.

 **(Mikoharu note: bl, not for straight, bashing character (lulz), please review. Ah, do not copy this story. Keseluruhan atau setengahnya sama saja :[)**

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

Author kamus:

*1: itu loh ranjangnya rumah sakit yang abis operasi X'D yang sampingnya ada penyangganya, biasanya kalo di RS tempat miko habis operasi dulu ranjangnya Cuma ada di ruang UGD sama ruang pasca operasi. Apa itu namanya ya? Ranjang rumah sakit elektrik kan ya ? nyari di google nih miko xD

*2 : Di tempat setting cerita, pernikahan itu boleh terjadi antara pria dan wanita, wanita dan wanita, pria dan pria, wanita wanita pria. Tak heran ketika Itachi mengatakan "mengenal papa Menma" tidak terlihat bingung.

*3: Miko pernah baca di artikel. Lupa alamat webnya karena pas itu ngiseng baca /malesngerjainlaporan/, orang yang terlalu shock atau yang tidak mau mengingat kejadian yang dilaluinya (korban KDRT, korban perkosaan dan korban pembullyan) kadang membuat memori palsu untuk menutupi ketakutannya. Entah bener atau nggak tuh artikel x'D miko nggak tau deh. Miko bukan psikiolog. Mungkin ada yang tau jelasnya bisa langsung ke review.

.

.

.

 **Random babbling dari author:**

Author pernah loh keselek apel. Padahal apel yang uda dibagi 8 secara horizontal itu tanpa dipotong kecil lagi itu kan gede ya. Pas author mikir-mikir. Kok bisa ketelen apel segitu besar sampe keselek? Sampe panik semua orang yang duduk disekitar author x'D untungnya author nggak apa-apa loh~

Terus author juga pernah memar di kaki gara-gara main ayunan sampe kelempar dan berakhir di gips selama 2 minggu lebih.

Mainannya author extreme? Nggak kok, pas itu lagi di dorong sama teman. Cuma authornya aja yang iseng bergaya Titanic. Nggak cakep blass pas jatoh sambil nungging.

.

.

.

Sekian cerita kali ini ya, untuk kotak saran, penulisan yang typo atau pembetulan kalimat bisa langsung ke kotak review ya. Author nggak terima bashingan, karena author uda ingetin di tiap beberapa jeda

" **(Mikoharu note: bl, not for straight, bashing character (lulz), please review. Ah, do not copy this story. Keseluruhan atau setengahnya sama saja :[)"**

Jadi kalo masuh nekat aja ngebashing karena karakter kesukaannya kena bashing ya jangan heran kalo author nggak bales pake PM :'3

Heran ini 2015 mau ke 2016 masih rame aja orang-orang iseng ngebashing buat popularitas.

.

.

.

 **False Memory** **mikoharu 2015**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(Mikoharu note: bl, not for straight, bashing character (lulz), please review. Ah, do not copy this story. Keseluruhan atau setengahnya sama saja :[)**


End file.
